England x Optimistic and childish Reader
by aniel30
Summary: You were so optimistic that you just HAD to sing. maybe your crazy?


**HEY GUYS MY NEW X READER ALSO I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY **

**~Your point of view~**

You twirl around while walking, you had been to many towns and cities, but none of them where as beautiful as London at night, In your opinion anyway.

You walk over the bridge, You loved how the stars reflected on the water, it was breath-Taking in your opinion. You looked over the side just gazing at your and the stars reflection in the water. It was so beautiful that you felt like singing, in fact you did:

_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _  
><em>The medicine go down-wown <em>  
><em>The medicine go down <em>  
><em>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down <em>  
><em>In a most delightful way<em>

You began spinning around and around when eventually bumped into someone startling him and sending them backwards onto the ground.

~Arthur's Point of view~

"WATCH IT YOU BLOODY...!" he suddenly looked up to see a woman staring straight into his eyes, She then backed away and extended a hand faster than Alfred could eat hamburgers.

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't see you, let me help you up!" he grabbed her hand ,a slight blush starting in his cheeks, and dusted himself off. She extended a hand …...

**~YPOV~**

"Let me introduce myself, I'm _(Y/N)_(L/N)_", You shook his hand as he spoke " I'm Arthur Kirkland, and don't worry about it". You lean over to pick up his books and documents when you notice a special book, You grab it and sit on the bridge and start flicking the pages reading it.

Then she looked up and saw his expression, a light blush coming too her cheeks. " Oh... Sorry I just haven't read this book yet, I've always wanted too though, it's Little Women right?"

~APOV~

"Why yes it is!" He exclaimed " you know what I'll make a deal with you, if I let you borrow that book , you have to return it in 1 week, deal?"

She immediately jumped up "You mean it?, DEAL!" she grabbed his hand and wrote her no. on it. She yelled as she ran off " Call me in 1 week to tell e your address!, I'll be waiting!" she jumped in the air and ran off into the darkness.

~One week later (Time skip brought to you by Alfred's hamburgers)~

Arthur was pacing by the phone he was waiting exactly for 12pm. (because he was weird...I guess?) Suddenly the clock showed 12pm and he dialed _(y/n)'s_ As fast as he can and told her the address. Then hung up after saying a polite goodbye. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the way her _(e/c)_ Eyes sparkled when she sat and read the book on the bridge, and the way she sounded like a child on Christmas. Suddenly their was a doorbell being sounded.

**~YPOV~**

You felt anxious, no other words could escribe it, you wanted to see his library so badly, you had loved this book. But you also wanted to see Arthur, he had been so kind to you and let you borrow the book. When the door open you squeaked a bit, then you talked really fast " Arthur!" You were so close to his face " Where is your library?" A startled Arthur pointed upstairs. You hugged him and raced upstairs.

~2hrs later and on Arthurs point of view aka APOV~

She had startled you by immediately yelling where his library was. He was also thrilled at the same time, Scared, but still thrilled. he had began to wonder what she was doing up there. So he decided to bring scones and tea up too her about two hours later. He was surprised to find her with about 16 piles of books around her that had all been read and her looking through the book shelves. "oh... hi Arthur... are those scones?" Her face immediately brightening up and she raced over but tripped on a book on the floor. and landed into Arthur who, thankfully, had put down the tray way before she tripped so he managed to catch her. But caused them both to blush madly, "oops" she said with a pouty face " I should of put that book away , sorry Arthur..." . " OOOOOO, Scones AND TEA" she was almost drooling and immediately started to stuff them Into her mouth.

**~YPOV~**

Oh my gouda! You thought "these.."Om nom" are the best" Om nom" scones ever!" You stuffed one into Arthurs gaping mouth "Did you make these Arthur?" He nodded still having a scone in his mouth, You drank the tea as fast as you can then you kissed his cheek, " I'll be back in another week to raid your library again", "Also thank you for the most delicious food ever and the marvelous company Chocolate mint bunny gave me!" You smiled, tapped his cheek where you kissed it and skipped home.

~APOV~

He couldn't stop the smile from spreading his face. She had kissed her cheek... but one thing puzzled him " (Y/N) can see Choc Mint bunny?!" wow! He flopped on the chair " I think I've found the bloody one for me "

~1 wk. later~

(still on Arthur's)

You opened the door knowing she was there, but before she ran up you had too ask her something. "ummmmm... (Y/n)…." She immediately turned to you with the same optimistic smile, he rubbed the back off his neck " Can I ask you something?" She raced back down the stairs almost ending right up in his face , "Anything!" she said in probably the happiest tone in the world " Ok ….. Can you see Chocolate Mint bunny?" she stood there " yeah.." she rubbed the back of her neck not looking that happy for the first time ever " Don't laugh at me, but I've always been able to see them... my parents sent me to a mental hospital because they thought it was wrong for a girl to have an imagination but I stayed happy always talking to my friends, so I was fine" she shrugged "….." he was speechless, how and why? why would they be so cruel " Arthur, buddy, pal?" she waved a hand near his face " the second question? please?" He snapped out of it " Wwww-ould you liiik-ee to go out for dinner sommm-timee?" He couldn't stop shuddering as he said that. He face lit up. " I would love too, next week, 7pm, you pick me up?" "S-S-s-ure" he said a bit relived.

(1 wk later) ~**YPOV~**

You didn't know what to wear so you chose your (F/c) Dress and you put a flower behind your hair, knowing Arthur ,hopefully it would be alright. Arthur rang the doorbell and you immediately latched your arms around him and hugged him then you looked at his face " Your eyes..." He looked a bit startled " hmmm... what about them?" You looked into them deeper " Your eyes are very, very handsome" He blushed and looked into your sparkly(E/c) eyes : Thann..kkk youuuu.. ?" " Can I kiss your cheek?" you ask still looking into them like a child looking at a very cool toy or Alfred with a burger, passionately. He was startled but didn't object but instead kissed your cheek He opened the door and helped you into the car.

~ At the restaurant~ ( Le time skip brought to you by the French frog).

"(Y/n)?" you looked at him "hmmm?" he gulped " would you like to be my …...!" he was cut off by you kissing him " don't be cheesy, its not your style , but yes I'll be your girlfriend"

The End of part one XD

Sorry if it sucked like old baloney or old scones.


End file.
